¿Que Hago Yo?
by Jumbiie Hana
Summary: AU. Dime ¿Qué hago yo? ¿Qué hago mis labios? ¿Qué hago con mis manos? ¿Qué hago noches? ¿Qué hago con mis días? ¿Qué hago con tú esencia? Antes de ti mi vida no tenía sentido, antes de ti… no sabia amar.


Aca vengo con un leve Yuri ChronaxTsubaki & KidxChrona... onegaii no me maten u.u es que escuchaba la cancion y se me vino la idea! no me asesinen!**  
**

* * *

**Disclaimer: Soul Eater no me pertenece. La canción "Que hago Yo" es de sus autoras Ha-Ash.  
**

* * *

**¿QUÉ HAGO YO?  
**_AU. Dime ¿Qué hago yo? ¿Qué hago mis labios? ¿Qué hago con mis manos? ¿Qué hago noches? ¿Qué hago con mis días? ¿Qué hago con tú esencia? Antes de ti mi vida no tenía sentido, antes de ti… no sabia amar.  
_

* * *

Yo no quería a nadie, ni tampoco odiaba a nadie. Mi corazón estaba cerrado desde que fui traicionada por mi ex novio, Black*Star. Desde esa traición no quise volver a amar. No quise nada con nadie. Eso fue hasta que la conocí a ella.

_ Entraste como un rayo de luz  
como un aire encantador  
liberaste con tu hechizo  
a mi recluso corazón _

Ella cual rosa delicado, ella con su hermoso cabello rosa, ella con sus hermosos ojos zafiro, ella con su delgada figura. Ella, Chrona, entro en mi vida, la vida de una camelia que no quería saber nada del amor, yo Tsubaki Nakatsukasa, quien de alguna forma caí enamorada, nuevamente. Y raramente correspondida

_tu dulcera corre por mis venas  
creí en tu intención  
no pensé que fuese un engaño  
ni una mentira tu amor _

Pero había algo que nos impedía amarnos libremente. El prometido de Chrona, Death the Kid, un joven guapo y de buena cuna al igual que Chrona. Yo nunca creí iba a ser engañada. No creí que fuera una mentira. No lo creí…

_Me dices que te esta llamando  
te vas sin un adiós  
se muy bien que harán tus brazos  
dime que hago yo _

Aunque supiese que estaba comprometida no la quería dejar. No lo quería. No, otra vez no. Como todas las pocas tardes que pasamos juntas hay algo que nos interrumpe  
–ya es hora– dice ella mientras ve su celular y se levanta de la cama  
–¿volverás?– pregunto nerviosa  
–claro… volveré, nos vemos Tsubaki– me mira a los ojos y me da un beso en los labios y se empieza a vestir

_Que hago con mis labios  
si me ruegan tus besos  
que hago con mis manos  
cuando suplican tu regreso  
que hago con mis noches  
que hago con mis días  
que hago con tu escancia  
que se aferra a la mía _

Y ahí vamos otra vez, se marcha a los brazos de él. Lo que no puedo darle, es lógico ¿no? Mientras estoy con mis pensares lagrimas corren por mis ojos. Como siempre, se va con él, me deja aquí a mi, sola… sin saber que hacer con mis sentimientos hacia ella.

¿Qué hare? Si todo lo que hago me recuerda a ella.

_Hablamos solo cuando puedes  
te abrazo al esconder  
que no haría para tenerte a mi lado al amanecer _

No importa donde, mas de una vez nos encontramos pero para desgracia mía, Chrona esta con Kid, y se le escapa para poder hablar conmigo. Cuando él no nos ve, la abrazo, y luego se va. Me encantaría tenerla a mi lado cuando despierte.

_Mis amigos dicen que te olvide  
que antes de ti no era igual  
antes de ti mi vida no tenia sentido  
antes de ti no sabia amar  
_

Maka, Soul, Liz, Patty, Hero… ellos me dicen "déjala" o "antes de estar con ella, eras diferente" si era diferente mas fría, hoy no. Mas "depresiva" pero antes de ella estaba el dolor de Black*Star. Antes de ella no sabía si amaba o no… no sabía._  
_

_Que hago con mis labios _  
_ si me ruegan tus besos  
que hago con mis manos  
cuando suplican tu regreso  
que hago con mis noches  
que hago con mis días  
que hago con tu escancia  
que se aferra a la mía  
dime que hago yo_

_Que hago con mis labios_  
_si me ruegan tus besos_  
_que hago con mis manos_  
_cuando suplican tu regreso_  
_que hago con mis noches_  
_que hago con mis días_  
_que hago con tu escancia_  
_que se aferra a la mía_  
_dime que hago yo_  
_que hago yo_

Ahora díganme… ¿Qué hago yo? Si ella… ya se caso… ¿Qué hago yo?... _¿QUÉ HAGO YO?_

* * *

*Se esconde antes de que la maten* ALTO! D: no me maten! T.T

* * *

_¿Review? ¿Amenzas de Muerte? _


End file.
